Come Back to Me
by Kelly White Peach Lover
Summary: This takes place in Charmed Season Seven. Every thing that has happen before Drake has happened except with Avatars concept. I personally didn’t like that concept since it sort of broke up Piper and Leo. So scratch the fact that they broke up and anything
1. Phoebe's Cole has come home

This takes place in Charmed Season Seven. Every thing that has happen before Drake has happened except with Avatars concept. I personally didn't like that concept since it sort of broke up Piper and Leo. So scratch the fact that they broke up and anything. This is of course a Phoebe/Cole fic. This what I liked of happened instead in the Seven Year Witch. This might end up being a crossover with with Angel but I'm not sure right know. Give me suggestions in reviews So anyway I don't own Charmed

* * *

Phoebe sighed and sipped her coffee in the kitchen. She just broke up with her third date this month. She couldn't find anyone that came close to well how Cole did. Sometimes she hated him, sometimes she wished they were still together. Her relationship with Cole confused her ever since Prue died. Cole was basically Cole but there was always something different about him that she could not place. It was like someone took away her Cole and replaced him with an other version of him. She wished she knew what happened but it seems like almost impossible because now he was dead. 

Piper came down to the kitchen with a fussy Wyatt who obliviously just woken up.

"Morning" Piper said cheerfully then turned to concern when Phoebe didn't say anything in return

"Feeling okay Sweetie?"

Phoebe let a breath out

"I don't know, ever since Cole died, my love life hasn't been that hot"

Piper looked confused

"What about Jason, Lesley, Mark…"

"Besides them." Phoebe said with a groan

Piper smirked

Phoebe got up and fixed herself an other cup of coffee

"Just that no one has filled that void y'know is like my heart is empty without him"

"I don't know what to say honey, but if there was a way I would help you"

Phoebe gave a small smile towards Piper

"Thanks Piper"

Piper then returned her attention to Wyatt

"Now you need mister is your milk and cereal"

Wyatt shook his head vigorously

"No milk nite nite"

Piper sighed. This has been going on for the past couple of weeks. Wyatt always wanted to eat with his little brother. At first Piper thought this was cute, but now it is just plain annoying

Piper turned her attention towards Phoebe who was practically chocking from laughter in her coffee

"Ha Ha, just wait till you have kids of your own"

Piper quickly regretted once she saw Phoebe's smile broke into a little frown then a look of distressed

"Phoebe I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

Phoebe gulped "I know it's just…"

A loud explosion from the attic cut her off and then a hurried Paige rushed in gasping for breath

"D-did you guys hear that?"

"I think it came from the attic" Piper suggested and then began to comfort Wyatt who started crying

Each one of the sisters walked up the stairs in single file towards the attic

The attic had a big pile of rubble that was apparently the old junk in the basement that was brimming with smoke.

"What happened in here?" Paige wrinkled up her nose when she smelled the smoke

"Someone or something must of made this explosion" Piper conformed

"But what could of cause this big of an explosion?" asked Phoebe in confusion

The girls heard a little noise then they became startled when they heard movement from underneath the pile

A lone figure crawled out from underneath the rubble who seemed to be shaken and weak

Phoebe eyes widen when she saw what the figure was wearing. A black robe and the figure who was a man's hair was messy and looked like it wasn't clean in quite some time. But that wasn't what caught Phoebe's attention. When the man opened his eyes the pupils were ocean blue and his face looked rather thin.

Phoebe swallowed the sobs that were coming up her throat. She knew who this creature or rather than man was. The man that she thought was killed, the man that she thought had disapeared had returned to her. The man that she thought was forever lost but wasn't

Her Cole has returned to her at last

So what do you think, should I continue it, should I canceled it, or just make it a one-shot. I'm sorry I haven't continued the story "The Truth will set you free" I have writer's block on that one.

So anyway please read and review


	2. It's the end of his world as he know it ...

Chapter 2

Phoebe tried to hold back her tears as she saw the man that she once loved… or still loved. Phoebe's feelings were all scattered and didn't know were she stood in her relationship with him

"C-Cole?" She stuttered tears rolling down her face

Cole looked up at her with confusion all around his face. He knew who she was and who her sister was but he didn't recognize the women scowling at him. He felt frightened again but didn't know how to express his feelings right then and there. He backed further into the pile.

"I-it's me" Phoebe managed to choke out.

Paige turned her attention to Piper who was holding Wyatt protectively

"Should we vanquished him or something?' asked Paige

"Let's see how he reacts to Phoebe first before we do anything" Piper suggested

Phoebe kneeled in front of Cole who had a look of disbelief across his face

Phoebe raised her hand up to grace Cole's cheek

"Baby, don't you recognize me?"

"A-a little" Cole manage to croak out and Phoebe immediately noticed little tear droplets falling down his face

Phoebe silently wiped them and was startled when Cole did the same thing to her

"I hate to break up this tender moment, but do we have to vanquish him or doesn't want to kill us or something" Paige spoke out to break the silence

Cole and Phoebe looked startled, Paige had a look of anger on her face that made Cole shake down to his toes and immediately started crying then lunged himself into Phoebe's arms searching for comfort

Phoebe became startled at Cole's reaction and almost out of instinct wrapped her arms around him

"Paige" Piper warned and pulled Paige back gently

"He feels warm" Phoebe whispered loudly enough so Piper and Paige could hear

"We will set up the couch for him" Piper suggested

"No my room, he would feel safer there" Phoebe said quietly and rubbed soothing circles in his back.

Piper nodded in agreement

"Paige why don't you orbed them to their room" Piper suggested

Paige immediately wanted to protest but one look from Piper changed her mind

Paige sighed and then walked over towards them and then orbed towards Phoebe's room

* * *

Paige orbed them onto Phoebe's bed and she immediately pulled away

Cole froze and started to shake. Phoebe could tell he was afraid, he almost seemed terrified of what happened

"Thanks Paige" Phoebe said sincerely

Paige didn't know what to say so she only mumbled welcome and practically took off into the hallway

Phoebe felt Cole bury his head into her neck and felt not to mention heard his whimpering.

"It's okay your safe now" Phoebe said gently so not to frighten him any futher

Cole looked up and sensed no other presence other than Phoebe and himself then let out a sigh of relief

"Safe… your safe" Cole mumbled and snuggled down into Phoebe's arms

Phoebe looked confused

"Cole, when was the last time you saw me?" Phoebe asked gently

"In underworld" Cole mumbled sleepily

Phoebe let out a gasp, now she was sure that it wasn't her Cole who did all those horrible things to her and her family.

"Yes Cole we're safe" Phoebe told him

"Kept the family safe" Cole mumbled some more

"You did" Phoebe said fighting back tears

"I'm loved…I'm safe" Was the last thing Phoebe heard before Cole drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face

"Yes Cole you are safe" Phoebe said hesitantly

How can she let the former love of her life know that the world as he know it was no more.

TBC


	3. Cleaning up can't think of better chapte...

Chapter Three

Phoebe wanted to move to make Cole more comfortable but as soon as she moved, he whimpered and tried hold on her tighter so she wouldn't leave. In his weakened state, his hold wasn't that strong.

Phoebe let out her breath that she didn't know that she was holding in. She couldn't leave him now if she did, she would hurt him more and she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

She needed to get Cole out of those old rags that were once were robes.

"Cole…Sweetie" Phoebe shook his shoulder

"Mmmm" Cole mumbled

"Let's get you out of those things"

"Can't…too weak" Cole said whispered

Phoebe nodded and then silently called for Leo

When she the blue orbs come down, she almost sighed in relief but was a little worried about his reaction to Cole being here

Phoebe let out a sigh

"I can explain Leo"

Leo raised his hand up to stop her from going any further

"Piper explained that this (hesitating) is actually Cole that we knew three years ago"

"How did she…"

" I actually was the one that explained it to her"

Phoebe looked confused then an angry look came cross her face

Leo raised his hands in defense

"I just found out about this myself from the other elders"

Then he added under his breath angrily

"Could of told me earlier about him not to mention other beings with…"

"What other beings Leo?" Phoebe asked in bewilderment

Leo just realized he almost let it slip

"Phoebe, I promise I'll explain it later but right now Cole needs to be well up there"

Tears started to form in Phoebe's chocolate brown eyes

"But he just got back here Leo… can't we let sleep first before he goes anywhere"

Leo let out sigh, it was too hard to turn down one of the sisters crying especially his wife

"Fine, let him rest for awhile, how about I tell the other elders that couldn't find him just yet"

Phoebe smiled

"That would be great Leo, thank you"

Leo smiles and is about to orb when Phoebe stops him

"Wait Leo, can you help me get Cole out of these stinky old robes because well I want him to be comfortable y'know" Phoebe said sheepishly

"Sure Phoebe" Leo lets out a sigh

Phoebe gently places Cole back onto the bed and went quickly towards her closet were she had saved some of Cole's old clothes

Leo looked shocked that Phoebe came out with a box full with Cole's old clothes

"I meant to give them away" Phoebe shrugged noncomently and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, sweat shirt, and the essentials out.

Leo slowly lifted Cole out of the bed and hold him steadily. Phoebe gently peeled the old raggedy robes and then quickly covered her mouth to silence a gasp

Cole looked like he weighed nothing at all. She could practically saw his ribs; he was in fact nearly skin and bones

"OH heavens" Phoebe choked and tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"A little privacy Phoebe"

"Leo, I'm still like his girlfriend, I think I can stay here" Phoebe huffed

"Phoebe…"

"Fine I'm going but Leo he might be scared once he wakes up"

Leo chuckled slightly

"That's not what I meant.. I meant closed the door so we could have privacy putting his clothes on"

"Oh" Phoebe blushed and went over to them.

Phoebe pulled his sweat shirt over him and Leo put his pants on. Phoebe held back a cry when she saw the clothes that used to fit him nicely now seem to swallow him in their fabric.

"What happened to him?" Phoebe let out a sob. She couldn't be weak now, she had to be strong for Cole

Leo sucked in his breath

"Apparently the other Elders think that vampires had captured him"

"Vampires! Don't they usually go after humans?"

"Not these kind. They go after demons, half demons especially. They gave them huge amounts of strength"

"How do they know, I mean I know that some are over thousands of years old but they probably have deal with vampires before and I just answered my own question"

Leo laughed despite the situation at hand then got serious

"Phoebe I can't stall any longer, Cole needs to go up there"

Phoebe bit down on her lip and sat down on the other side of Cole

"Can't they wait a little longer for him?" Phoebe looked at him with big chocolate brown puppy eyes

Leo quickly turned away, didn't want to be again under the eyes

"Phoebe, I'm sorry the other elders can't wait any longer Cole needs to be up there now"

"No" A quiet little voice sounded that shocked both Leo and Phoebe. Their attention turned to the bundle of clothing on the bed

Cole's voice got a little stronger

"No!"

"Cole, listen" Leo replied gently

Cole eyes shot open quickly and glared angrily at Leo. Phoebe couldn't help but noticed the tears coming down his cheeks

"No, you listen! I'm not going to leave Phoebe again and if the elders don't like it well too bad for them!" Cole said angrily

"Cole listen to me… the elders don't take rejection easily…if I don't orb you up there well they will do it anyway. No spell can stop them their too powerful!"

"Bulshit Leo, they've ignore us plenty of times before so why should we listen to them now?" Cole asked with panic lingered in his voice

:Because they probably will kill you if you don't go up there" Leo shot back

That caught Cole off guard. Phoebe became frozen from shock and Leo bit his lip regretting what he let slip out.

Cole whimpered and scooted into Phoebe's lap. He buried his head into her chest and she felt him sobbing.

"I don't wanna die…don't make them kill me!" Cole said between his sobs

Cole pleas reminded Phoebe of a frighten child who was scared of the big scary monsters in his closet.

"Look Cole the faster we go up there the quicker it will be for you to be with Phoebe" Leo said sternly

Phoebe bit her lip to hold back a laugh. Leo reminded her of a father scolding his son. Of course he was a father after all.

"Fine" Cole relented and kissed Phoebe on her cheek. Phoebe felt the warmth tingling feeling in her chest that she thought was long forgotten was actually still there

Leo got up and hold out his arm.

"Can you stand up?"

Cole nodded, got out of Phoebe's lab. He still felt wobbly on his legs and then grabbed onto Leo arm for support mainly

Cole stole one last look at Phoebe then mouthed "I Love You" before he and Leo orbed up there

Phoebe sighed, of course this Cole loved her but still wasn't all that sure about her feelings for him. She loved this Cole but she couldn't forget what happened in the past. She was just glad that Cole didn't know of them or did he. She doubted he did

What was the big deal of going 'up there' anyway? Sure they were powerful and stuff but they couldn't do that much damage. Could they?

TBC

* * *

In case your wondering when I mention vampires, if this is going to be a crossover with BTVS the answer is no. It's going to be a crossover with Angel though. Tell me what you think should I do it or not 

Anyway please read and review


	4. The Gang is all here

TBC

In case your wondering when I mention vampires, if this is going to be a crossover with BTVS the answer is no. It's going to be a crossover with Angel though. Tell me what you think should I do it or not

Anyway please read and review

Chapter four

I finally decided to make this a crossover with 'Angel'. In 'Angel' it takes place after 'Not Fade Away' I do not own Angel and his gang.

"Cole, stop fidgeting!" Leo said with annoyance

Ever since they got there Cole started to fool with one of the ties that hung loosely on his shirt. The elders were taking their sweet time and by making them wait only meant they were arguing about Cole's fate. Leo didn't want to think about what they were planning. Since he killed the two elders he wasn't really on high on their list of allies and with Cole suddenly showing up must make matters worse

"Cole!" Leo practically shouted causing Cole to jump in fear

"Sorry Leo" Cole quiet little response then shrank down in sweat shirts that seem to swallow Cole's upper body and now Cole managed to hid his head a little in it's depths.

Leo swallowed he didn't expect that reaction

"Look Cole…"

The doors that lead to the elders

"Coleridge Benjamin Turner please come forward" Came a loud commanding voice

Cole gulped and stood up shakily. Leo could tell he was hesitant

"NOW!" Shouted the voice angrily that made Cole scurried into the elder meeting area and the doors closing behind him

"Good luck Cole" Leo murmured (It was more the author saying that than Leo)

"God you need it" Leo sighed shaking his head

"We need it" Came a cold British voice that startled Leo

Leo turned his attention to the men that was waiting for their turn to face the elders

He didn't need introductions to know who these two men were. They were vampires; the only two ensouled vampires existed.

"Angelus and William the Bloody" Leo said with recognition lingering in his voice

The three men walked up to meet each other. Leo was sure he could trust Angelus hearing stories about him being cursed with a soul and it being taken away once he has a moment of 'pure happiness'. The other one he wasn't so sure about

"Actually the name is Spike and you can tell your bloody poofers that we're not interested in your…."

" Shut up Spike!" Angel growled and glared at Spike causing him to back down then shoved him out of the way

"Sorry about Spike he attends to be.." Angel searched for words. How can he describe the jerk

"Don't apologize I've dealt with worse than him" Leo said with a smile

"The name's Angel now not Angelus that was the name that I used when I…" Angel sighed and then grimaced

"When you didn't have a soul I know, I heard of the both of you. Now my question is how did William the Bloody got his soul back" His attention turned back to Spike

Spike rolled his eyes and then growled "For the last time the name's Spike and for your information I got my soul back from a shaman"

Leo frowned "You can't trust Shamans they are not trustworthy"

Spike snorted "You think I didn't know that, I was desperate at the time and did it for a woman" Spike said quietly then looked down

Leo decided to not push him any further

"So…" Leo deciding to change the subject

"Do you know what they want with us" Angel asked ignoring the faint sob coming from the younger vampire

Leo sighed then run his fingers through his hair

"There is a prophecy that concerns three champions. Two ensouled vampires and a half demon"

"What about it" Spike asked glumly then angrily wiped the tears away

"The scroll that holds the prophecy is really faint and the language is a dead one" "Only a few elders can translate but only some of it"

Angel ears perked up

"I have er a dead friend that fluent with several languages maybe you can pull some strings or something"

Leo smiled knowing "Your talking about the new whitelighter Wyndom Price"

"Wesley.. he became a whitelighter?" Angel asked astonished

"Only the best" A figured gloated then orbed in then tripped on his new robes causing him to fall on his backside

"Wesley it's great see you er dead" Angel grinned then hold out his hand to help him up

"Well I'm back mostly" Wesley grinned and accepted his hand to get up

Angel pulled him in a quick hug then they both quickly pulled back

Spike smiled

"Well watcher looks like your role as guardian still follows you eh?"

Wesley laughed

"You seemed to taken to the whole new white look eh Spike"

"Hey I managed to hold on to my duster" Spike pointed out the overcoat that hung loosely on the chair against the white walls

Leo frowned

"You should really give it back to that Slayer that you killed"

"But but I have had it for over twenty years, it's like my second skin" Spike pouted and then grabbed his duster and hold it tightly against his chest

Leo sighed then rolled his eyes

"Spike…"

"No I'm not giving it up and that's final" Spike cried out stubbornly then orbed out in a huffed

Angel and Wesley looked where Spike just recently stood with shock all over their faces

Leo smiled slightly

"The other elders decided to give you and Spike orbing powers but your still vampires"

Angel raised his eyebrows and then he tried to orb out himself only managing a half orb to land clumsily onto one of the chairs

Leo laughed "You three still need to work on your orbing"

"You better mean Cordelia, Angel, and Spike" Wesley grimaced

Angel gulped "Cordy's a whitelighter"

"And a damn good one too" Cordelia said as she orbed in then glared at Wesley

"C-Cordela" Angel stuttered

Cordy turned her attention to Angel

"A-Angel" Cordelia stammered with tears in her eyes

Angel pulled her into a lovely embrace and then kissed her gently

"I-I guessed our paths are meant to cross" Cordy sniffed

"I guess so" Angel said lovely

"Ahem" Leo cleared his throat

Angel and Coredela reluctantly broke apart

Cordelia quickly recovered

"Oh Leo.. Gunn coming here with Spike"

"Gunn.. he's here too?"

"And Fred" Wesley added dreamily

Angel didn't denied that Fred would be here too. He knew that her soul couldn't get destroyed

Gunn orbed in with a struggling Spike in his grasp

"Well look at what I found… a vampire with a hitting degree" (AN: I don't know what that means but my muse seems to think that it fit there for God know why)

"Let me go you Ponce"

"Right as soon as I let you be off again"

"Gunn let him go" Angel commanded slightly

Leo realized that Angel must be like their leader and they were like his team

Gunn pushed Spike away then grinned

"Looks like the gang is all here"

"Mostly, Fred gives her love" Wesley says

"And Doyle is cowering away from me since.." Cordy said with a eye roll

"You yelled at him and called him a demonic scumbag" Wesley said with a laugh

"Look, he had it coming he just gave away his visions so.."

"He could save the world" Angel finished

"I'm not going to get a sentence finished around here am I?"

"Nope…" Wesley said smugly which caused Cordy to stuck her tongue out at him in response

"Okay children can I please have your attention at the moment" Leo said out loud

Everyone turned at him

"Wesley the Elders have an ancient scroll that needs to be translated and since you are fluent in several languages.."

"I'm on it" Wesley said as he orbed out only to orbed back falling into one of the chairs

"Maybe it's best to walk to Magic School" Leo suggested lightly

"No no I'm perfectly capable to orb there myself" Wesley said as he waved him off and then concentrated and then orbed out towards Magic School

"Angel, Spike you both need to wait here for the Elders to summon you the rest of you go to my wife's house; her sisters will be there as well. Explain to them that your friends of mine and tell them that I will explain it all later"

"Got it Captain Leo" Cordy mockingly saluted and then stole a quick kiss on Angel's cheek then orbed out followed by Gunn who snickered at Spike who rolled his eyes

"What is going on between the two of you"

"Who? Me and Cordelia?" Angel asked curiously

"No Spike and Gunn."

"Gunn hid my coat" Spike said sulky

Leo bit his lip to contain his laughter but Angel didn't even try to hold back

Spike glared angrily at Angel

"I-It's not funny" Spike said through a combination of a growl and sob

This made Angel laugh even harder and then Leo started laughing along with him

"Stop your laughing!" Spike practically shouted then stomp his foot

This was interrupted by an anguished yell and loud taunting

Leo and Angel both turned to Spike

"Hey! It wasn't me" Spike hold his hands up in defense

Leo looked confused at first then he then he came to recognition

"Cole.." Leo said quietly then orbed out

Spike and Angel turned to each other in confusion

They both heard with their vampire hearing laughing and taunting "Phoebe doesn't love you"

They both knew they were needed so both of them orbed out with determination written on both of their faces

TBC

Don't worry folks their not going to change sides. So how you think I did the crossover. Should I continue it or just end there

Please read and review


	5. The gold isn't always at the end of the ...

Chapter five

I like to take this time thank many people who reviewed my story

GrantingTroyTurner

PhoebeColeLovers

Wicked R

Barb6

Badgirl21

Blue eyes6

And everyone else who reviewed for me

Story continues….

Leo orbed into the Elder chambers, he didn't know what to expect but what he saw shocked him to the core

There was Cole or at least he thought was Cole. He saw a very shaky bundle of clothing curled up into ball in front of the Elders sobbing.

There in the room besides the Elders were some whitelighters in training. Many of them laughing and pointing at Cole like he was the nerdy classmate being picked on in front of his fellow classmates.

Leo looked up to his former allies

"What did you do to him!" Leo practically shouted at the other elders

The youngest female elder gulped and looked rather nervous

"We er implanted memories of the er other Cole into his head"

"So, he would know that he has no right to live anymore in this world" The other confident female Elder concluded

Leo's mouth dropped open

"How can you do this to him, he was not involved in any of that des…"

"We understand that now Leo…"

"His reaction changed our view of this cre…man" The male elder concluded

"His reaction should not be the only thing that change your view, he has done a lot of good four years ago and probably would have done more if he could"

Various murmurs could be heard from the Elders

Leo looked down and bit his lip for fear for what he would say if he didn't bite

"You didn't even let him have a chance to speak did you?" Leo spoke coldly

"Leo, you must understand Coleridge Benjamin Turner has done a lot evil for the past hundred years and this seems to be the suitable punishment" The confident women elder spoke

Leo chuckled bitterly "Oh I understand alright, you are narrow minded prejudice not to mention cruel to…"

"Leo! We understand that now, we feel that we were the ones at fault at the moment" The women said reluctantly

"Since he fell in love with the Charmed One we were spectacle on this. We had hoped that this would bring Coleridge out of the dark side" The male elder concluded

"But over the recent years we were more spectacle" The women elder said

"We watched two Cole Turners come out in this existence"

"One however was a puppet" The women elder said with a grimace

"The one with us" Leo said with realization lingering in his voice

"We didn't realize until…" The female confident elder spoke but was immediately cut off by Leo

"Until what? Until the sisters vanquished the imposter. Until Phoebe lose her heart to grieve? Until Piper lost herself from her grieve of her lost? Or was it until I finally joined you?" Leo asked angrily

"Until you joined us but you must understand Leo…" The female elder replied

"No! you understand! The charmed ones and the champions have suffered enough and with your meddling hasn't helped at least"

Leo couldn't be angrier. Haven't the elders done enough

"Leo.." a male voice called his name out to him

"WHAT!" Leo practically shouted

Leo turned around quickly then he relaxed when he saw who it was

"Whoa chill Elder dude, it's just us" Gunn raised his hands in defense

"Your suppose to be at my wife's house"

"And miss out the action, I think I rather pass" Gunn grinned

Leo groaned and put his hand in his hands

"You better let him stay Leo, it would take wild horses to stop him" Angel added with a slight smile

"It's just like the old days…" Gunn smiled then reminisced then suddenly a thought struck him

"Speaking of which…Hey Angel…" Gunn glared at his friend

"Can't we deal with this later? We have a fellow champion to save" Angel said then looked down rather ashamed with himself

"If you liked to call him one." Spike said with a grimace at the form that is huddled into a small ball shaking

"Long story, explain later…" Leo explained hurriedly

"Angel…" Leo spoke in suggesting to grab Cole

"I'm on it!" Gunn quickly cut in before Angel got a chance to react

Gunn run over towards Cole and as just as he was he about to reach him.. blue electricity sprang from Cole hitting Gunn squared in the chest causing him fall hard against the wall

"I'm…not…on it" Gunn said between breaths and accepted Spike's hand to get up

"I don't understand, I thought he was only half demon" Wesley stuttered

Leo turned to Wesley

"Shouldn't you be translating that scroll" Leo said annoyance

Wesley puffed up his chest

"Wasn't one to follow orders" Wesley smiled

"Wesley go translate that scroll" Angel ordered lightly

"On it Angel" Wesley responded quickly then orbed out

"How did you.." Leo asked before taken back from shock

Angel had vamped out and ran to grab Cole through the electric waves that Cole was sending out madly

Angel scooped Cole up who now looked like a ball of blue electrical light

"HURRY LEO AND ORBED US, I CAN'T HOLD COLE MUCH LONGER!" Angel shouted through sounds of anguished screams and sobs coming from the half demon

Leo didn't stop to hesitate, he ran over to where Angel was struggling to hold on to Cole and quickly orbed them to the manor.

Gunn orbed right after him and as Spike was about to orb the elders stopped him

"Not so fast William, there is still the fact of saving the world business" The confident female elder stated

A look of fear not to mention curiosity washed over Spike's face

TBC

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I'm not going to continue unless I'm getting reviews so what are waiting for? Review…. Please?


	6. More problems arise

Sorry for the long wait, some Spike angst in this chapter

* * *

Chapter Six

As soon as Leo and Gunn orbed down along with Angel and Cole into Phoebe's bedroom. As soon as Angel placed Cole onto the bed energy shockwaves came from Cole throwing Gunn, Leo and Angel out of the bedroom into the hallway with the bedroom slamming shut then magically locking in place.

"What the hell was that?" Gunn groaned and then rubbed his head from the impact of the crash

"I think that was energy from an elder power" Leo said with confusion lingering in his voice

"But how is that possible, Cole isn't an elder?" Angel wondered

"I don't know but I think we should research it later"

"Hey I'm willing to research as soon as my head stops throbbing" Gunn briefly paused

"Did I just said that I was willing to research! Man, I must of hit my head harder than I thought" Gunn groaned

Piper rushed into the bedroom hallway

"What happened here!" Indicating three men sprawled onto the floor

"Short version got knocked out into the hallway by a very upset demon" Angel groaned and then got himself up and dusted himself off

"Hi I'm Angel" raising his hand indicating a hand shake

"Piper Halliwell" Piper awkwardly taking his hand and shaking it

"Gunn…Charles Gunn" greeted Gunn

"Apparently you're a fan of James Bond" Piper mocked and then raised her eyebrows

Gunn snorted "Preferred to be called by my last name little lady"

Piper smiled despite the situation and then quickly frowned, something didn't feel right

"Leo, what happened up there?" Piper asked sternly and folded her arms across her chest

"Apparently the other elders are assholes" Leoreplied angrilyand stood up and then dusted himself off

"So what else new?" Piper said with an eye role

"More now then ever" Leo said with a grimace then began to tell Piper what happened 'up there'

Piper's face reddened with anger than accidentally blew up a nearby vase

"Piper!" Leo exclaimed

"We can buy a new one later" Piper said matter fact

"That was my Mother's vase"

"Will I just have to make it up to you" Piper said sexily

"You have too" Leo said flirty bringing his arms around her waist and then leaning in for a kiss

Gunn turned his attention to his friend

"They do realize we are here right?"

"Well there is one way to find out" Angel suggested

Angel vamped out then let out a roar which startled both Piper and Leo

"Wh-What is he?" Piper stuttered and not sure if she could trust Angel

"He's a vampire…a good vampire" Leo added quickly to ensure his wife

"There are two ensoul vampires that exist and Angel is one of them" Gunn concluded

"If they are two of you" Piper asked and pointed to Angel who changed back to his human face "Where is the other one?"

"Yeah where is the boy wonder?" (Did Gunn gave Spike that nick name, don't remember) Gunn asked with confusion

"Didn't he orbed right after us?" Angel asked Leo

"That is a good question" Leo stated then it dawn on him

"The elders must have him" Leo concluded angrily

Angel clenched his fists. Sure he hated Spike. _Hated, hate_ Angel shook his head and let out a sigh. They might hate each other but he was still his grandsire.

Angel decided to open their link (Note: Does this happen in the show or no. Don't know but it fits)

_"Childe, can you hear me?"_

"_Da, is that you?" A happy little voice replied_

_Da did Spike just call me 'Da'. What did those damn elders do to his grandchilde _

"_Y-yes Will, it's me. Are you feeling alright"? Angel thought-spoke with faint worry lingering in his voice_

_Spike laughed or giggled. Angel felt concern coming in waves at him_

"_I'm alright Da, this pretty lady is going take me home"_

"_Spike what happened to you?"_

_Spike whimpered, Angel could tell that he had upset his grandechilde _

"_It is okay Will, shh it is alright"_

"_Y-You cal-led me the bad man's name" Spike er Will sobbed_

"_W-Who is the bad man Will?" Angel tried to remain calm_

_Will's sobs could be heard and Angel's cold dead heart broke._

"_Please tell me Will, tell me who the bad man is" Angel urged _

"_S-Spike Da, Spike is the bad man" Will cried out in pain_

"_Shh it's alright, everything is going to be alright"_

"_I wanna to go home Da I wanna go home" Will hiccupped _

"_Will…"_

_The connection was cut off and Angel was left in the dark_

Everyone else was looking at Angel with confusion written on their faces

Angel brought his attention to the group and took an unneeded breath in

"We are in trouble" Angel said with anger and sadness lingering in his voice

TBC

* * *

This seems to be my easiest story for me to write. Sorry Spangel fans out there, it isn't going to be a slash story.

I hope you are enjoying my popular baby story LOL

Please keep reviewing, I love hear comments


	7. Good isn\'t always rightious

Chapter Seven,

Sorry for the long wait folks but I have writer's block for many of my stories and it's summer of course so I keep getting distracted so anyway let's continue

Disclaimer: See chapter one

After many explanations to the rest of Charmed ones and the fang gang, everyone quickly went to work on figuring out what to do next. Wesley still hasn't returned with the translated scroll and so that left everyone anxious. Spike also has not returned yet and that left Angel with worry not to mention rage for what the Elders have done to his grandechilde.

While everyone else was working out on what to do next, Phoebe quietly slipped away to go to her room to check on Cole.

She was furious at the Elders and who could blame her? She walked up to her room and leaned on the open door frame. Leo somehow managed to convince Cole it was safe to keep the door open and but he still refuse to leave the bedroom. Piper managed to bring up some food for Cole and then he just ended up picking at it.

"How's it going?" Angel asked which startled Phoebe out of her thoughts

"Oh Angel it's you" Phoebe said in relief, Angel smiled in response

Phoebe got to know Angel earlier with Paige, as the two teams got to know each-other better. She felt somewhat sorry for Angel after learning about his curse. After hearing from Leo that Angel had spent a century moping about couldn't help think about Cole and how he probably felt the same way after he met her.

"He's still not trusting us is he?" Phoebe asked with sadness lingering in her voice

"I'm afraid not Phoebe, it's going to take a long time for him to trust again" Angel sighed as he looked at Cole as well

"Was it hard for you after you first got your soul? Didn't it hurt that those that you cared about were evil and not being to able to return the love back?" Phoebe asked curiously

"It was not as hard as it was last year when I lied to my friends about what was going on and not being able to tell them a damn thing what happened the year before Wolfram Hart did to us?"

"What did they do to you?" Phoebe asked

Angel hesitated, he didn't want to tell her what happened a year ago with his son. He wanted the sisters trust and so far Phoebe was the only one that seemed to trust them

"It is too hard to explain and I don't really want to talk about it"

Phoebe nodded as a response

Tears were coming to her eyes as she watched the love of her life was not trusting her at all. She finally admitted to herself that she love him and now she wasn't sure how he felt about her.

"Why don't you talk to him, I'm sure that he will talk to you" Angel suggested

"He won't Angel, he hates me, he probably wants to kill himself all over again and it's all my fault!"

Phoebe couldn't take it anymore and then burst into tears. Leo brought his arms around her and Phoebe cried into his chest

"Don't say that Phoebe, it is what the damn Elders did to him that made him like that"

Phoebe laughed at Angel's response, he seem to be bunt sometimes and when she looked into his eyes, she could see years of wisdom and sadness. She wondered if he brood a lot?

"I'm sorry for what happened to your er grandechilde" Phoebe said apology

Angel snorted "Don't be, he probably had it coming"

Phoebe could see this response was only a cover up for what he was actually feeling so she didn't push him

Leo orbed in on their conversion

"I spoke to some of the elders that were on our side. Apparently the corrupted Elders thought it was best to take out Spike's sanity for awhile to see if he was actually a good vampire"

Angel growled "Are you friggin kidding me! Spike sounded like a child! You know what? I'm going to kill them. Screw the fact that they all powerful and holy they deserve to die!"

"Angel that's what the other elders want! They would probably send you straight to hell once you attack them" Leo responded angrily

"So what are we suppose to do just sit back and wait idly back while they sit up there thinking about new ways to make our life miserable? Because I'm not that kind of vampire that just sits and waits." Angel growled and then stalked off angrily

"Y'know he was right about making our lives miserable. We got to do something about it" Phoebe sighed and as she watched Angel stalk off

"Phoebe, I wish it was that simple but you can't just barge in and attack them full force, you need to think things through and so far we got nothing" Leo sighed

"What about the Powers to Be, the ones that Cordelia was talking about"

Leo chuckled softly

"Did I say something funny"

"Phoebe, you don't get it, the Elders are the powers to be"

Phoebe's mouth opens in shock

TBC


	8. Love hurts and heals

Chapter 8

I want to say sorry again for the long wait and for how short this chapter is. I also want to thank the people who reviewing my stories. Keep on coming.

* * *

A loud "What!" was heard that made Leo and Phoebe jump

Leo and Phoebe looked towards the source of the voice

There standing in the hallway was a very enraged slayer

"How did you get in the house and who are you?" Phoebe asked with curiosity lingering

"Why don't you ask your fucking elder right there or shall I say Power to be" said the young women with her hands on her hips

Leo sighed heavily and put his head in his hands

"Phoebe this is Faith the second in line vampire slayer and Faith you shouldn't be here"

"I fucking should Elder dude, because when the world coming to the end, us slayers need to be brought into this" Faith said with a smirk and her face

Leo somewhat paled

"Buffy is here"

"In the flesh or so to speak"

Buffy stepped out into the hallway. Buffy's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and that brought Leo to the conclusion

"Angel called you"

Buffy slowly nodded

"And one of his gang orbed you two over here" Phoebe noted

"Leo, Angel said that we can trust you folks, so why don't you tell me where is he?" Faith said through gritted

"Angel?" Leo asked innocently

"No stupid! Bleach Boy!" Faith growled

"Okay first of all, drop the good cop and bad cop routine because no offense it's been done" Phoebe pointed out

Faith's shoulders slumped and turned to her comrade and smirked

"They caught onto us B"

Buffy simply nodded and then turned to Leo

"W-Where is he Leo?" Buffy gulped afraid to hear the answer

"You might want sit down for this" Leo said calmly

* * *

Cole had inched closely towards the door when Phoebe and Angel had left 

He was still somewhat shaken up after getting the false memories in his head. Did all that happen since he was taken from Phoebe. He couldn't of believed what his carbon copy have done to the sisters. He somewhat thankful to the new sister Paige, for killing off his evil counterpart but he still confused on how Phoebe felt about him. After all his clone did, he wouldn't be surprised if she hated him, he hated him or the clone for that matter.

Cole groaned and put his head into his hands. God, how he hated the elders well not all the elders, some of them were nice to him until the head elder did to him.

He heard a small knock on his door, and was somewhat startled to see Phoebe standing there

"Hey" she said quietly

Cole snorted

"Is that all you want to say to me" Cole said bitterly

Phoebe sighed

"Cole don't make this harder than it already is"

"What you want from Phoebe, the last time I known of you was when you escaped the underworld then as dumb as I was I waited till it was safe for me to shimmer out but instead got myself taken by this vampire cult who practically drain me every night than once my demon side restored it's powers, I get drain again, I just want to…"

Phoebe quickly grabbed his face and kissed Cole passionately. Cole was taken by surprise but he quickly forgotten startleness and deepened it, he put his arms around waist and felt warmth that he hadn't felt in years come over him

Phoebe on the other was so startled by what she had done, wasn't that into it at first, then passion taken over, she hadn't felt this complete in such a long time, she moaned and wanted this feeling to last forever.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I would continue on but then it would NC17. There is going to be more Cole/Phoebe interaction in future chapters and don't worry Spike would return soon. Shall keep the ball rolling or end it there. Also I decided put 'The Truth will set you free' on temporary hiatus. So please read and review


	9. Spike's return

Chapter Nine

A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the big wait but, I've been having a big writer's block with this story, I know shocking isn't, any way here we go

* * *

Piper sighed as she heard the routine thuds coming from the basement. When they first started, Piper was startled and was practically about to vanquished the intruder demon that entered their basement, she soon became startled to find a young girl no older then twenty or twenty one at latest punching the day lights out of a punching bag. Leo soon introduced her to Buffy, the longest living vampire Slayer that that was long written in history. At first Piper was horrified to learn that Buffy started fighting demons and vampires when she was only fifteen (And one hell goddess, Buffy added for good measure) Piper innerly groaned when she remember her husband practically begging her to not call the new head watcher, Slayer's version of whitelighters, Giles to tell him to shove it.

Buffy had insisted to stay at their household until Spike gets back here which Leo was able to consented to since he was angry as well at the Elholes. Leo, Gunn, and Angel seemed to be on a constant search for him

Phoebe and Cole finally got back together much to Paige's protests. Piper on the other hand was actually relieve that they got together, because for the first time in a long while, Phoebe seemed happy; she seemed to act her old self again and that made Piper happy.

Piper heard someone curse and then some muttering and some heavy stomping coming from the basement. She looked over her shoulder and couldn't help a grin as she a wounded Cole limping up from the basement stairs.

"Tried to take her out again didn't you?" Piper asked with a smirk

Cole continued to grumble but smiled slightly

"Hey I'm at least twice as strong as Gunn and Wesley combine so that still proves that I'm stronger than your average human so hah" Cole couldn't help the smug look come across his face.

Piper rolled her eyes and couldn't help herself but smile to see that Cole was acting like well Cole not the scared creature that entered their home five weeks ago.

"Is Phoebe still down there?" Piper asked and then slapped Cole's hand away from the freshly baked cookies.

"Hey and Ow! No she went to work a couple of hours ago"

"Figures why your in the basement with Buffy instead smooching my sister"

Cole turned really red in the face and glared at Piper for a moment

"Hey! I haven't been with her for over four years now, so give me a break" Said with an angry face but his eyes shown merriment and happiness a look that Piper hadn't seen from him since well ever. When he was with Phoebe however, he always looked happy and carefree.

"So what's the deal with this new girl, and where is miss hell bitch?" Cole ask with curiosity

Piper's happy face broke into an angry one then she remember he doesn't know

"Cole… Prue died four years ago" Piper fought back tears it was still painful to talk about

Cole looked stunned and felt guilty for being an insentive jerk

"Look Piper I'm…" Cole was interrupted bya loud crash andmore noise that sounded like crying that made Piper and Cole to rush into the living room turned over and a small figure huddled.

Cole recognized the creature immediately and then looked up to the heavens to help them

"Piper, you better get Buffy"

"Why?"

Cole turned his head towards Piper and smiled sadly

"Spike's back"

TBC

* * *

AN: Phew, chapter nine is finally done. Got the joke about the elders, (elholes/ assholes get it?) I hope you like it so far, keep it up with the reviews please!


End file.
